Simpleton
by gatsburies
Summary: Beckett and Myles, age 12, have always been for Artemis's attention. But will Beckett's desperate attempt put the fairy race in danger? "Runs in the Fowl blood, doesn't it?" Rated T for language and brotherly violence. Edited and complete version.
1. The Fowl Generation

**Edited April 28, 2013**

**WARNINGS - PLEASE READ.**

1. This is an asexual fic. That means there will be absolutely _no _pairings. If there is any content that could be considered as 'romantic' in this fic, it is only used for comedic purposes. There will be **_no _**Artemis/Holly, because this is Fowl brother centric and to be frank I don't like the pairing. Please respect that.

2. The twins are indeed fraternal, I will never mention otherwise. I will probably add my own characteristics, but they're small and barely changing.

3. This fic has a lot of errors. I started writing this out when I started as an author so there may be some of my immaturity here and there, but the version you are reading right now is slightly edited (slightly, probably only corrected some words and took off some things but it pretty much remains untouched). Some other errors are made on purpose, some are not. Sometimes I may have forgotten to type a letter, perhaps I wrote an extra word, etc etc, I'm not perfect and I'm too lazy to get a beta-reader and reread. (gomenasai)

4. The biggest possibility is that Artemis will be perhaps OOC. Because I'm not Eoin Colfer and even he made him out of character sometimes _(cough, Time Paradox, cough). _Myles and Beckett's personality will be my representations. **I have not read the Last Guardian **and I know Eoin Colfer released some of their personalities but I will probably not stick to it. I will still make Myles smart and Beckett the hyperactive one but I'm sorry if Beckett and Myles (especially Myles, you guys are so picky with him) do not live up to your expectations.

5. There are OC's in here, lots of them. Only two or three have an important role. Ailward, as he will be mentioned below, is one of them, and he is Beckett and Myles's bodyguard. I also know that Juliet became their body guard in Last Guardian, but that will not be added here. You guys may be thinking, "But I thought Butler and Juliet had no other live relatives." I know. But one night when I was reading Artemis Fowl 3 and I noticed that it said _The day began at five-thirty when Juliet and 'other' acolytes ran four miles to the nearest stream..._And this was the chapter where it described Juliet and Madam Ko's Academy, and I modified it so it would seem like relatives, since it never said otherwise. And on Ailward's name, I like the name because it means noble guard or elf guard.

So basically this is after the Atlantix Complex, The Last Guardian don't exist in this verse.

* * *

St. Bartleby's School for Young Gentlemen hasn't changed much. The school is still a brick fortress, with winding hallways and old classrooms. The result of some renovations are two auditoriums, two large gymnasiums, a pool, and an observatory. The grounds are still green pastures, with a soccer field and a courts for basketball and tennis.

The rules are still the same. It is an all boys school, where the rich parents took their boys when they became too much of a hassle.

But the people in it come and go through the ages. Boys from rich families were the most ones you'd see roaming around, with the exception of a handful of scholarship students.

But the Fowl name, however, has changed drastically, out of all the important family names there. Up until a few years ago, the Fowls were feared, no one dared go near them, not only because of their burly bodyguards, but because of their power. Artemis II was no different, yet that didn't stop anyone from thinking that he was a genius, stuck up, criminal, powerful arse. Nowadays, the Fowls were not feared, though seen as kind bad gone good humanitarians, much to Artemis's horror. Though for the newest Fowls in St. Bartleby's, there were different thoughts for each of them.

Myles was a chip off the old block, following into his older brother's shoes. He was the oldest of the twins, and thought as the smartest. He had the highest grades, took the school to victory in the academic contests, he participated in the contest for designing the school's art school (he won), and tutored kids from the primary school wing of the school sometimes. Some people saw him as a genius anti-social loner, others saw him as a jerk. Why, you may ask? Because he is too proud and arrogant. As Dr. Po commented once to Dean Guiney, "he was a chip off the old block."

Beckett, he was special. He was a carefree spirit, and the youngest of the duo. While both of his brothers were inside, he would either be in the dojo or outside in the field. He was the jock, you may say. He didn't have high grades but he wasn't completely stupid. Just hyperactive and easily distracted. Your first impression of him was a fun guy, who never liked to be bored. Sure, to his closest friends he may be brusque, but he was a polite boy, in a way. Overall, he was unforgettable.

Though Beckett and Myles were completely different, they did share one similarity. Ever since they entered school, they had this non-stop rivalry to see who could get the attention of the oldest sibling.

After Artemis Fowl II graduated, he went immediately to Harvard in the States, graduating with majors in physics and business. He has invented seven creations, mostly were to help humanity and the environment. After he turned 21, he became the head of Fowl Industries, specializing in phones and cars and as such. All environmentally friendly. This year he was pronounced _World's Sexiest Businessman and Eligible Bachelor_ in various magazines, including 'Times magazine' , much to his embarrassment. He has been getting various phone calls and random girls to the Fowl doorstep.

But in the competition, Beckett knew he was losing. He barely knew Artemis, compared to what Myles knew. He wished that Artemis would talk to him, and that he would change the hello's he received from him to, "Hello, Beckett. How are you?"

Myles spent half his time locked in Artemis's study or in the experiments room (which was no longer the 'speriments desk). Artemis and Myles would always be talking about their upcoming projects, while Beckett would be in the back trying to figure out what the heck they were talking about., but he never could. He never concentrated enough, anyway.

The students of St. Bartleby's were getting ready for the holidays. Beckett was in his dorm room, getting ready to leave.

"Dude, don't forget your books this time," his roommate and 'best buddy', Ross said to him.

"Oh, whoops. Almost forgot." Beckett grinned sheepishly. Ross just rolled his eyes.

They walked out of their room. Beckett took one last glance of it. They left it clean, for the first time in three months. Beckett shut the door behind him. As they walked down the hall, Beckett heard slight goodbyes, and the boys from his soccer team basically screamed their farewells from the other side of the long hallways. Becket just answered with a smile and screaming too.

They passed by the news bulletin, with an artistic 'Happy Holidays' from the art club plastered across. There was still a few announcements, like reminders for everybody to do their homework these 2 weeks. One said, "If you are interested in inventing, join now! Register your invention in, and your creation might just make it into Sweden's science week! Registration ends on February 10."

Ross glanced at Beckett. "You signing up?"

"No, you offend me by making such a suggestion." Beckett said, sounding _offended._

Ross smiled. "Do you think Myles is going to sign up?"

"Yeah. Just to show he's better than me, maybe," murmured Beckett.

As if on cue, Myles came. "Ready?" he asked.

Beckett nodded. "Yep. See ya, dude." he said, slapping hands and bumping fists with Ross. It was their way of saying hello and good bye.

"Yeah. Bye."

Myles and Beckett walked to the exit without saying a word to each other. They barely spoke to each, and when they did speak with each other, it was mostly in insults. They even caused Angeline to cry once, because the endless arguments broke her fragile heart.

There stood Angeline and Artemis Senior, waving hello. They greeted their parents with hello, but Angeline wouldn't have it. She smothered them with hugs and kisses. Beckett blushed madly. "Mom, mom. Stop. They're watching!" He groaned.

And indeed they were. Everybody there were trying to hold in snickers. If the Butlers weren't there they would've just burst out laughing. But either way, Beckett was ready to go under a rock. He was going get himself ready for the teasing that awaits him after the holidays.

But then came Juliet's turn.

"How are my two favorite little twins doing?" she asked, hugging them both. Beckett caught the jealous stares of his peers.

Juliet, for someone in her thirties, still looked young and beautiful. She kept her young appearance because the Mexican remedies for her skin and hair when she was in Mexico. "Works like a charm," she comments every time.

They finally got in the rented Bentley (some things never change) and the ride was uneventful. Beckett was listening to music and Myles was reading a book. Juliet was explaining a remedy for the skin to Angeline, and Artemis Senior was having a chat with Butler and Ailward.

Who's Ailward? Beckett and Myles' bodyguard. He was with them since their birth. Angeline threw aside the strict rule of not revealing their first names to their Principals, wanting the bodyguards to be have a more of a relationship. After Ailward graduated from Madam Ko's academy, he went working for the FBI. He was notorious for his work, very strong.

After arriving home, Beckett ran to his room. It was the same as he had left it in August. Messy. When he was eight years the maids refused to enter his room, because there was always earth worms hidden around. But he grew out of the phase after he saw Artemis making a face every time he showed him his favorite worm, one he called Squiggly. He released Squiggly and the other worms to the wild afterwards. Though he claims to not have any worms anymore, the maids still won't enter a step into his room.

Beckett swept past Artemis's study. No one was there. He peeked into his room. Nope. He shrugged. Probably hasn't come back from his business trip in England yet.

He walked down the hall, a millennia of Fowl's staring at him. He heard voices as he got closer to the stairway. He looked down. He saw Myles and Artemis, talking to each other. Jealousy shot up his chest. "Hey! Artemis!"

Artemis looked up, and waved hello to his younger brother.

Beckett ran down the stairs. "How was your business trip?"

"Fine, thank you. As I was saying, Myles…"

Beckett pouted, though none of his brothers noticed. He had to get Artemis's attention, someway. So, he took from what he knew of Japanese (he watched some Japanese cartoons, anime, was it called?) and said, "Genkidesu ka, Onee-san?"

Now Artemis looked at him. "Beckett…you just called me big sister."

Myles held in a snort.

Oh dear. "Ah, sorry. I think I pronounced it wrong. Onii-san."

"Bakkin wa anata ni kasha." Artemis said. Did Beckett know Japanese? _Beckett?_

Beckett blinked. No, he doesn't. Artemis went back to his conversation. Juliet witnessed the whole thing, and she felt sorry for Beckett. She knew how Artemis ignored Beckett. Or maybe he was too busy and that Myles _hogged_ Artemis's attention sometimes. Or maybe Artemis was just an ass. It was probably both.

"Follow me." Juliet said, waving a hand at Beckett. Beckett nodded. As he left, he looked back to see if they noticed he left. They didn't.

* * *

On Christmas day at the dinner table, Beckett was impaling a piece of ham with his fork while listening to his brother's conversation.

"And the idiot honestly thought it was two. I almost laughed in his face. Silly third grader," Myles chuckled while Artemis was eating away quietly.

After he was done chewing he said, "Myles, what are you doing for the science fair?" Myles blinked at him. "What?"

"The science fair. The one the school holds for every seventh grader. First place gets the honor for his project to go to Science Week in Sweden."

"Oh, yeah," Beckett nodded, swallowing. "I saw. There was an announcement up in the news bulletin. I thought you noticed, Myles."

Myles's eye practically twitched. _Oh crap, here it goes, _thought Beckett. Myles set his fork down and stood up. "Where are you going?" said Angeline. Myles brushed himself off and was already walking out of the room. "To start on my blueprint!"

_Loser, _thought Beckett, then he chuckled. He looked at Artemis, who was drinking wine. "Hey, Arty," he said hopefully.

"Yes?" Artemis said, setting his fork down.

"I need your advice on something."

"Which is?"

"There's this girl…"

Artemis choked on the wine he drinking. He coughed several times and then looked at Myles. "I apologize, what did you say?"

Beckett took a deep breath. "You know how I go to the skate park every week? Well, there's this reeeally pretty girl called Sarah and I really like her but we're friends and that might make it awkward. Come Artemis you're a genius! Help me?"

Artemis chewed nervously on his breadstick. He scratched his cheek and said, "What makes you think I'm good with women?" What he said was embarrassing to say in front of your seventh grade brother, but at least it changed the subject.

Beckett was ready for that one. "Liar. What about Holly? You call her at least once a week. And remember Minerva when you were eighteen?" Beckett raised his eyebrows. "And what about Rachel? That was a _very _friendly goodbye kiss you two shared last night."

Artemis turned cherry red. He stood up. "Um, e-excuse me, I got to go see how Myles is doing. We'll talk later, Beckett." Artemis almost ran out of the room.

Beckett looked at his dish then to his parents and glanced at Juliet. He sighed. "It didn't work." Angeline pursed her lips and Artemis Sr. and Juliet frowned.

Beckett had been working so hard these past days. After Juliet witnessed Beckett's attempt for attention, she went and tried to teach Beckett Japanese and Spanish. She was surprised when Beckett knew the basics in two days.

Then they made small plans on planning to make get Artemis's attention, like this one. It didn't work.

"_But Artemis is too much of a douche to notice how much Beckett wants his attention," _Juliet thought.

Weeks after, when Myles was building his project, Artemis was watching him and Beckett was playing videogames. "The component doesn't match…" Myles said, looking at Artemis. "Any suggestions?"

Artemis shrugged. He knew, but he couldn't help.

Beckett was ferociously killing a man by shooting him a several times violently. The virtual man exploded and Beckett threw the controller to the floor and said, "What now?"

"Um, Beckett, can you be a bit more quieter? I'm working on an experiment here." Myles said, him and Artemis looking at him with one eyebrow raised. Beckett blushed in embarrassment and nodded. "Yeah, sorry. I got too excited."

"Tell me about it," Myles said softly.

Beckett was _quietly _playing Silent Hill, but he couldn't help listening on Myles's and Artemis's conversation. Myles was silently explaining on what he's planning to make his invention do and Artemis was listening. After fifteen minutes he was listening to Myles's whining.

An hour later Myles groaned. "I just can't seem to find something that matches! Artemis, help me…"

Artemis shook his head. "No, it would be cheating."

Myles laughed. "Since when have you cared about cheating? From what I hear from Butler, you're no saint."

Beckett mentally nodded. Whenever Butler was in a story telling mood, he told them on their Artemis's ventures. But Beckett had this…feeling that his brother did something much bigger. _"Much more awesome,"_ he thought.

Artemis sighed. "I know, but I want you to prove to me just how much of a genius are you?" Myles blinked then got back to working.

Beckett's eyes narrowed. What would happen if he did much more of an extravagant invention, more than Myles? Would that make him a genius? Would that get it to people from calling him the dumb twin? Would that…get his brother's acceptance?

* * *

That night, Beckett slipped out of bed and tiptoed to Artemis's study. He heard he Artemis talking through the phone. Beckett peeked through the door and saw Artemis with his thumb to his ear and his pinky to his mouth. Beckett almost snickered. Has Artemis gone crazy?

But he heard voices replying, so he thought it was another of Artemis's inventions. Not surprising. Probably another model for a new line of phones.

"Yes, I understand." He whispered. "Good bye, Holly. Take care."

"_Oh, Holly again? My brother's a player," _thought Beckett. Artemis stood up and entered his room, which was only separated by a door. For twenty minutes Beckett sat on the floor waiting for Artemis to lie down.

"What the hell does he do?" asked Beckett softly. It usually takes Beckett five minutes to get ready, but Artemis? He tapped his fingers on the rug. He sighed and then he heard silence. He waited 5 minutes more then sneaked into the study.

When Beckett was very small, he saw Artemis open the broom closet and pressed a button high behind the sliding door of the closet. In the closet another door opened, and the door held a lot weapons. Beckett once asked if they were toys, because they were so small. Artemis would shake his head. "No, these are not toys. They're real weapons. Don't ever open this door, alright Beckett?" Beckett would nod happily, and go back to playing legos on the floor.

The memory etched in his mind, he realized that night that he was now tall enough to reach that button.

He crept into the dark room, trying not to hit anything or make any noise. When he finally reached the closet at the far corner of the room, he slid open the door and scanned the edges of the door. He felt a button, and his finger pressed it, ever so gently.

The secret door opened, and Beckett quietly grabbed a gun. He looked around and hid the small gun inside his shirt, and grabbed a mop then sneaked out. He had previously spilled water on the floor of his room, so when the cameras watched him Butler would think he only came to clean up the mess he made.

After Beckett cleaned up and put the mop away, he watched the gun under the covers. On the side it said LEP.

_Hmm, _thought Beckett. _I wonder what it stands for? Lilies Eventually Pollinate? Or maybe it's Like Every Person_.

He pushed the thought away and began modifying the gun. It was cheating, but with his modifications Artemis won't recognize it (or at least he hopes), and he will finally get the recognition he has always begged for.

-oOo-

Onii-san = Older brother, with the suffix -san for respect. Pronounced as OH-nee

Onee-san = Older sister, again with the suffix -san. Pronounced as OH-nay.

Genkidesu ka = How are you?

Bakkin wa anata ni kasha = Fine, thank you.

Some of these words were translated by Google Translate so please don't take it seriously. The onii-san and onee-san was taken by my own knowledge.


	2. The Beckett Dish

**Edited April 28, 2013**

-oOo-

For the past four days, Beckett has been sneaking into Artemis's study and stealing gadgets. One day, he spent all day in his room on a sunny day (which caused a lot of suspicion, but he locked his door) working on his invention.

Beckett was known for getting easily distracted. Whether it was for looking out the window, drawing, texting, or just staring at the floor, he was distracted from his studies. That's one reason that he doesn't get good grades. The other is that he's hyperactive, distracting teachers from giving classes and thus getting detention. "Too much detention gets you low grades," Artemis Sr. would say. And he should know. He used to be in St. Bartleby's

Beckett was almost finishing his invention, and he glanced at the clock. It was dinner time, and the thought of dinner caused his stomach to rumble. He silently groaned. No, he had to finish this invention.

"What is Beckett doing?" asked Angeline. Artemis and Myles shrugged, Myles too busy thinking on his project to care, and Artemis too busy on his phone.

Angeline turned her head around for Butler. "Butler?"

Butler was right by her side. "Yes, m'am?"

"Where's Ailward?"

Ailward sighed_. _"Yes, madam?"

"Go and fetch Beckett. Tell him it's dinner time and I want him here now. He's been locked in his room all day."

"Yes, Madam Fowl." Ailward made his way upstairs and knocked on Beckett's door. "Wait!" There was a big bump, an ow!, and the doorknob shaking. Beckett swung the door open and shoved a box under what used to be the_ 'speriments_ desk.

"Beckett, your mother wants you to go downstairs and go eat dinner." Ailward said blatantly.

Beckett and Ailward had a close relationship, just like Artemis had with Butler. Ailward was like a second father, and Beckett was like a friend. The only difference is that Beckett has never done anything criminal and Ailward wasn't as experienced like Butler.

"Yeah, let's go. I gotta go announce something," Beckett said, excited.

Ailward didn't even bother to ask, knowing Beckett.

When Beckett was four, he drew on the cream colored walls of the sitting room in red crayon, 'Beket was hir.' He called that misspelling art.

When he was six, he sneaked in a squirrel, claiming that it could be Alvin. He spent the whole day trying to make it sing Jingle Bells.

When he was seven, he sneaked in Squiggly in Myles' shorts.

And last year, when he, Juliet, Butler, Myles, and Ailward went to the local mall, he spent the whole day trashing the mall after he bumped into some friends. He was banned from the mall afterwards.

Beckett skipped down the hall then slid down the stair railing. Then he sprinted towards the dining room. He slid across the floor with style, then stopped. "I got an announcement to make," he said panting, walking slowly towards the table.

"Which is?" asked Mr. Fowl. He didn't bother telling him not to run in the house.

Beckett smiled wide, like the Cheshire cat. They all knew that smile, and they knew it well. Beckett was up to something, and he and Artemis shared the same determination.

"I'm going to sign up for the science…contest…of inventions thing."

Myles snorted then laughed hysterically. "You? The idiot? You don't honestly think of doing that. And what may the project be? A glow in the dark baking soda volcano? Dear brother, I think this might be added to your list of the stupidest things you've ever done."

Beckett waited patiently for Myles's laughter to cease. The boy was still holding in giggles when he fixed his glasses. He looked around to see his parents glaring at him.

"Don't call you brother an idiot," she scolded, then smiled at Beckett. "And what are you inventing, dear?"

Beckett sat down as Ann the cook served him dinner. "It's a surprise. But if you want to see it then come to the contest. Please?" Beckett said, looking at Artemis, who was still distracted in his phone.

Artemis Sr. nodded, who noted Beckett's begging. "We'll all go."

"You were going to go, anyways. I'm in the contest too." Myles said.

Angeline nodded. "Of course, and we're going to root for both of you, whether if one of you both does win."

"Which will probably be me." Myles said. He received a swift kick under the table.

"Stuck up."

Myles kicked him back. "Imbecile."

"Loser." Kick.

"Brat." Kick.

"Jerk." Kick.

"Simpleton!" Kick.

"Bastard!" Two kicks.

"Stop it, both of you!" Angeline said.

They both glared at each other. Myles tomato red, and Beckett red and fuming.

* * *

The holidays were over. Beckett swung his backpack over his shoulder and carried a small box in his hands. Owl was behind him, carrying both his and Myles' luggage.

Myles walked out last, carrying his messenger bag and a big box in his hand. The Fowl family stood at the door, waving goodbye. "Good bye! See you guys at the contest." Beckett said, waving one hand furiously. He got in the car, happily humming.

The ride, was again, uneventful. Myles was reading a book, as always, and Beckett was listening to music, as always. But Beckett was actually excited to go to school. He was excited to see his friends. To start basketball training. But most of all he was excited for the contest. Maybe he would prove Myles wrong and get Artemis's attention. No, not maybe. He knew he would win and get Artemis's attention.

As they approached grounds, Beckett ran out of the car, and ran inside. Boys said, "Hey, dude, what's up," and Beckett would just mumble a hi. He finally got to the administration office, and he slowed down and walked in.

"Good evening," Dean Guiney's secretary, Ms. Olsen said. She looked up from her computer and scowled a bit. "Oh, it's Beckett Fowl." You could say Beckett and Ms. Olsen were the best of friends.

"Heya, Ms. Olsen. How'd you spend your holidays?"

"Fine, thank you. Now, what do you want?"

"Well, I want to sign up for the inventions contest."

Ms. Olsen held in a giggle. "You want to sign up for the contest?" she said, surprised.

"Yep. I honestly think I'm going to win."

"_The kid's got confidence." _She handed him papers. "Sign here and here." Beckett did so, smiling all the way. Ms. Olsen took back the papers. "Good luck."

Beckett grinned. "Thanks, Ms. Olsen."

"_You're going to need it."_

* * *

Beckett walked to his dorm room. Ross was already there, playing his guitar. He nodded his head to him. " 'Sup?"

Beckett sighed and sat down. "Nothing much. What you get for Christmas?"

"A new drum set and a skiing trip to the Alpines. You?"

"New Ipod, skateboard, and the complete edition of Naruto."

"Sweet."

"Yeah. Dude, dude, guess what?"

"Hm?" asks Ross, strumming the guitar.

"I signed up for the inventions contest."

Ross made a sour note. "What? You serious?"

"Plenty, man. Inventing is fun. No wonder Artemis does it all the time."

"And what does your invention do, might I ask?"

"That, my friend, is a surprise. But I invite you to the contest."

"Yeah, sure…But why?"

"Because Myles has been pushing my buttons these holidays, and Artemis said that anybody that wins the contest is a genius. I have to win it, Ross. I _have _to."

"And why do you have to?"

"To get accepted by Artemis, for once, at least."

* * *

It was the day of the contest. Finally. Beckett was standing in the line impatiently. When he reached the top, he greeted a surprised Ms. Olsen.

"_The kid actually came."_

"Beckett Fowl? Is that you?" Beckett smiled. "The one and only, Ms. Olsen. I told you I would come. How could I win that way?"

"I had no doubt." Ms. Olsen fibbed.

Beckett nodded. Yeah, yeah. "Now, if you excuse me…"

Ms. Olsen smiled and moved aside. _"He's determined, that's for sure."_

Beckett entered backstage, and he stopped in his tracks when he saw Myles.

"Myles."

Myles smiled as he looked at the cardboard box Beckett had in his hands. "That is your project?"

Beckett scowled. "No, you idiot. My project is in the box. Jeez, and you call me a simpleton."

"Because you are a simpleton. And I didn't mean that, idiot."

"Uh, duh, I know. I was playing too."

"Then what a stupid game were you playing?"

"The sarcasm game. Don't you play that too?"

They bickered a bit, but then Beckett walked away and peeked out the curtains. His family was in the front row, with the exception of Owl and Butler in the back. Artemis Sr. and Angeline were whispering to each other and Artemis was yet again, talking through the phone.

Ross and several other boys were in the back, horsing around. Ross caught his eye and gave him a thumbs up. Beckett smiled and gave another thumbs up.

He glanced at Artemis again. He was still talking to the phone.

_Probably to Rachel, _thought Beckett. He wasn't sure of this, but he hoped it was Rachel. Rachel was a French model, that appeared on the Fowl doorstep on Christmas eve. She hugged and kissed Artemis, as if they were long lost lovers. But on New Years he heard him arguing with his mother that he didn't know her ("Curse the press."). That she was probably a gold digger of some sort. Beckett didn't know about gold digger, but he liked Rachel. She was pretty, and she was very nice to him. He got three pats on his back. Dean Guiney said to him, "The show's about to start, son. Get in line."

Beckett nodded. "Yes, sir." He scurried to the line, horrified that he was behind Myles. "No, no, why behind you?"

"Same thing I ask myself."

"Ahem," Dean Guiney cleared his throat. "Welcome to the annual Teen Inventors contest. Some of the greatest minds have been known to come from St. Bartleby's, take for example, young Artemis Fowl II, who has been nominated for the Noble Prize and is with us right now."

There was a loud applause. Artemis stood up briefly then sat back down. Beckett felt more pressurized.

"Now, we will be continuing with our contest. Joining us as judges is…"

Beckett lost his attention. _I still wonder what LEP stands for. Little Eager People? Nah, sounds stupid for a weapon. Live Every Present?_

"…and the grand prize for first place is for his or her project to be in Sweden's science fair and a full scholarship."

_No, I think it's for Lake Equals Pie…hmmm._

First up was Reese Carter. He invented an automated bike, but got disqualified because it was deemed an electric bike, which already existed.

_Maybe it's for Lies Enter Pain. Too sad, though._

Whitney Gale made a robot that pushed wheel chairs, but the bot malfunctioned and dropped her grandfather off the stage.

_Lice Eat Pears. Ha._

An hour passed, it was finally Myles turn. Myles went up the stage and took out a baseball cap. "Dear guests," he started. "I would like to present the mind hat."

_How original, _thought Beckett, paying attention again.

Myles put the hat on. "The hat was made out of magnets, then camouflaged as a hat. It moves any metallic thing. For example…" Myles took out a metal ball the size of a baseball, and placed it on the middle of the stage. The ball moved half a foot up into the air, then fell.

Myles sighed. "The only defect the hat has that it has the tendency to cause migraines. I would like to thank you all for your time." Myles walked off the stage as the audience gave a loud applause.

Beckett strolled down the stage, carrying the box in his hands. His friends made a loud applause for him, with whoops and "Go Beckett! You the man!"

Beckett bowed. "Thank you, thank you." He set the box on a table provided by the stage crew as requested by him. "Before I present my invention I would like to thank my brother Artemis. Without him I couldn't have worked hard enough." There were slight awws from the crowd.

Beckett opened the box and set a small silver dish on the table and set the box on the floor. He held the dish on his hands. "This, my dear audience, is the Beckett dish. You all may think, 'that's just a dish. Silly boy,' but you are wrong. Yes, you too, the one with the silly eyebrows." He was referring to his friend Finnian. He had grown a unibrow during the holidays.

He set the Beckett dish on the table again, and said, "Activate." The room was enveloped in blue light emanating from the dish. The crowd awed, and the shock from his friends and Artemis's, especially Artemis's, amused him. "Show file 12." The room was then in white light, then there was Beckett on the left wall, smiling wide and waving. Then Beckett pressed a something in the air where it left his fingerprint, and the video disappeared.

"_Oh, dear," _thought Artemis.

The room was back in it's normal lighting, and Beckett opened the back of the dish. "That is one of the dish's many operations. It is also a computer. The dish is powered by an ion battery. Therefore, the battery is environmentally more friendly."

"_Oh dear."_

Beckett whispered something to the dish, and they were suddenly watching Avatar in very high quality. He heard a "Ohhh, my favorite movie," from one of his friends.

Then he said something to the dish again. It started playing River Flows in You from Yiruma. It sounded as if it was live, but with better quality. Overall, everything was better quality.

"_Oh dear."_

Beckett bowed, said his thank you, and left the stage. An hour later, Dean Guiney went up the stage. "Well, the vote was unanimous. The winner is…"

_No, no, no, please, _thought Artemis.

_Please, please, please, _thought Beckett.

"Beckett Fowl."

_"Lord, please help me."_


	3. Bipolarity

**Edited April 26, 2013**

-oOo-

Beckett never felt so happy. He was ecstatic, jumping up and down and repeating _yay _several times.

His friends cheered madly, as if they were in a soccer game. "Yeah, Beckett!"

Artemis, on the other hand, was panicking. "_Oh, no. Why? Holly is going to kill me."_

Beckett ran to the stage, suppressing a whoop but grinning widely. Yes. This was the happiest day of his life.

Myles was just left there, dumbstruck. Was Beckett smarter than he made himself appear? Did he cheat in some way? Or was it both? He had to find out.

In the school's lobby, Beckett was getting interviewed. One woman from the 'Dublin Inquirer' asked, "And how did this idea came up?"

"Smarts." Beckett said, tapping his head twice.

"How did the idea for the ion battery come to be?"

"Well, my brother is the head of Fowl Industries, as you people probably know. Everything he makes is environmentally friendly, so I had to make something eco-friendly too."

"And where's your brother right now?

"Probably somewhere in the lobby."

"Will we be seeing the 'Beckett dish' in the market?"

"I don't know. We'll see."

Myles was green with envy. _"That should be me up there. Not the simpleton."_

Artemis was drinking a water bottle, to prevent from falling into a panic attack. What was he going to tell Holly? How could have he been so careless?

* * *

They went to one of Dublin's most exquisite restaurant, and Beckett couldn't stop talking the whole time.

"And James was all like, Oh this is my favorite movie." Angeline laughed and Artemis Sr. gave him another pat on the back.

Artemis's panic was over, but now, he was nervous. He wasn't nervous of how he was going to get the invention, but he was nervous of Holly's reaction. Last time something like this happened, Butler almost died and he got mind wiped. What if he gets punched again? But he was wondering, should he seek help? He thought about the possibilities. On one hand, if Holly found out that he was careless about the weapons, not only will she kill him but she will make fun of him for being careless.

On the other, if he takes matters in his own hands, it'll only be him and Butler, and an invention like Beckett's will be guarded well. That wasn't actually difficult, but thanks to the press, he was known worldwide, and he can't go past a large crowd unnoticed anymore. But either way, he realized, Holly will find out.

Beckett glanced at Myles, who was stabbing his roast beef several times. "Who's the simpleton now, Myles? Not me! Maybe you should add this in your list of stupidity!"

Myles glared at Beckett. "The judges don't see a good invention even if it was flying in their faces." He grumbled.

Beckett smiled his Cheshire Cat smile. "But admit it, Myles. My Beckett Dish was brilliant, wasn't it?"

Myles looked away then looked at Beckett again, who was still smiling. "Fine. Yes, I admit it. Your Beckett Dish was very brilliant. How could a simple dish be so spectacular? It had a whole freaking light that covered the room with _your_ face on it."

"Um, it was a video in a file. And did you see how I closed the file? With just one touch in the air I closed the file. How's that for genius?"

Artemis was rubbing his temples, trying to decide. Either way, he was going to get killed by Holly. And before his twenty-eighth birthday.

Beckett poked Artemis several times. "Hey, Artemis. Aren't you proud? My invention won first place! And I'm the stupid twin."

Artemis smiled wide. "_Try to be subtle and kind," _he thought, staring into Beckett's sky blue eyes. They were screaming, "Notice me!" to him, not that he took any notice.

"Eh…um, Beckett. You did a very good job-"

Beckett beamed. "I did? I worked real hard on it! And just for you, Artemis!" Beckett grins.

Artemis bit his lip. _This will be harder then I thought. _"Can we go talk in private, Beckett?"

"Sure, Arty. May we be excused?" he asked their father.

His father nodded. "You may."

They went to the lobby, and Artemis was rubbing his temples.

"Something wrong, Artemis?" Beckett asked innocently.

"Yes, Beckett. One question, and answer honestly. How did you make the ion battery?"

"You really wanna know?"

"Yes."

"You really really wanna know?"

"Yes, yes."

"You really really _really-_"

"Beckett!" Artemis groaned.

"Right, sorry. But you won't tell anybody, especially Myles?"

"I won't."

"Ok…well…you remember these weapons you have hidden in the closet in your study?"

Oh no. His suspicions have been correct. Why couldn't they be wrong, for once? "Yes."

"Well, I've been sneaking in and nicking some technology those four days when I was locked up…"

As Beckett was explaining, Artemis's brain was slowly registering the information.

"…So, yeah. You aren't mad at me, right?"

When he finished processing the information, something almost snapped in Artemis but he held it back.

"Beckett." Artemis said hoarsely.

"Yeah?"

"You do realize you made the biggest mistake in your life, right?"

"I-I-I did?"

"I had those weapons hidden for a reason. The ion battery was not supposed to be revealed to humankind yet. You just put me in a big dilemma here." Artemis walked away, taking out his cell phone. Beckett was alone.

Beckett, for someone so happy, felt sad now. He could feel his brother's disappointment weighing on his shoulders. His eyes stung, trying to hold back tears.

"_I only wanted to be accepted."_

Artemis went outside. Yes, it was rude of him to do that to his brother, but he had to start _plotting _now. Before the fairies found out. He speed-dialed Butler.

He picked up on the second ring. "Yes, Artemis?"

"Butler, I need you to come here now. My suspicions have been confirmed."

"Bad news?"

"Very bad news. We have to go back to the Manor before _they _find out. I'm outside of the restaurant."

"And your parents?"

"Tell them something came up. And Butler?"

"Yes?"

"What I did to Beckett was quite rude of me. Send him my apologies."

"Yes, Artemis. I'm on my way."

Butler gave a nod to Ailward, who gave a nod back. Butler walked to the Fowl's table quickly.

"Artemis said that something came up. We have to go back to the Manor."

"Very well, Butler." Artemis Sr. said.

"Tell him good bye for me." Myles said.

Butler nodded, and walked quickly away. He swept past a blond boy.

"Beckett?"

Beckett sniffed. He had a cold. "Yeah?"

"Artemis sends his apologies."

Beckett nodded. _"For making the biggest mistake in my life."_

"He really means it."

"Uh-huh."

Butler left, and he found Artemis talking to two woman.

"Sorry, ladies," he said, pulling Artemis away. The woman silently awed and glared at Butler.

They got in the Bentley, the one him and Artemis used.

"Thank you, Butler."

"Your welcome. They didn't rape you, right?"

"No. But I got two phone numbers."

Butler pulled into the traffic. "You really left him heart broken there."

Artemis sighed. "I know. But it had to be done. I had to tell him that."

"How many times have your parents and I explained that you have to put things subtly?"

"I did."

"Didn't look like it."

Artemis immediately felt guilty. "…Did he really look heartbroken there?"

"If a serious expression counts for Beckett, then yes, you did."

"I guess he really did work hard. That dish was far more advanced than the C Cube, I admit."

"Not to mention that it was Beckett that made it."

"Maybe I was a little hard on him. I'll make it up to him. Some day. Some way."

* * *

Beckett sat back down. He rubbed his nose.

"Something wrong?" asked Angeline.

Beckett shook his head. "No. Can you take me back to school?"

Artemis Sr. and Angeline looked back at each other. "Why?" asked his father.

"I'm not hungry anymore," he said, pushing his dish away.

Myles sipped his orange juice and eyed his brother suspiciously. He just went from slap happy to depressed in seconds.

"Very well, Beckett."

Myles was going to get to the bottom of this. Even if he's going to have to strangle it out of it.

* * *

He didn't have to strangle the truth out of him, actually.

Once they entered the dorm hallways, Beckett threw Myles to the floor. Once Myles landed face down, Becket sat on top of him, on his back.

"What the hell?" Myles hissed.

"Dude, Artemis is seriously screwed up."

"Says the one that attacked me in the middle of the hallway and is sitting on _top_ of me."

"I wanted you to listen to me."

"You could've just asked me to stay."

"Oh. Yeah, sorry, man."

Beckett got up, and helped Myles, who was rubbing his nose and forehead.

"So, what's wrong with Artemis?" asked Myles, crossing his arms.

"He's a bipolar bastard. I mean, I expected him to be proud of me but no, all I get is a 'you just made the biggest mistake of you life' and disappointment. And I made something advanced!"

Myles raised his eyebrows. "That isn't like Artemis."

"Well, you should know. You actually talk to him."

Awkward. "Is that why you got all sad?"

"Yeah. But, if my invention was such a mistake, then…we need to steal it back."

"What?"

"Yeah, dude. I mean, it's my invention. I could just ask for it back."

"Well, okay, but why does it need to be _we?_"

"Because I probably won't get it back. Think, Myles. Would Dean Guiney give such an invention away and pretend like something was never made?"

"…Good point. But what do you need me for?"

"For plotting, brother of mine. Plotting." Beckett smiled his Cheshire Cat deviously.

Myles decided he didn't like that smile.


	4. Plotting

**Edited April 28, 2013**

* * *

_"Why me?" _Myles pondered the question over. Why did Beckett ask help from him? He had his friends, didn't he? Plus, he never did like being pulled into one of Beckett's mischievous ideas.

There was a time where Myles did take part in it. But, when Butler commented that Artemis never took to such things, because he was too mature and smart, Myles considered that statement. After that, he just isolated himself from Beckett's group and anyone that tried making friends with him.

Beckett took no notice.

Myles discovered the joys of reading and writing at age nine, that he just locked himself reading a good book or writing some poetry or a story. His favorite place was Artemis's study, because he didn't get bothered there and because it was quiet.

Then, last year when a teacher requested it, he started tutoring elementary kids. He wholly enjoyed it, not only because it gave him this satisfaction to see the sparkle in the kid's eye, but because he felt truly needed, for once.

One time, Myles tried his hand at tutoring his brother, but abandoned it a week after, seeing that Beckett was a lost cause. But now, he thought, that it wasn't true. At least, it probably wasn't true. Beckett was just easily distracted. One time, when Myles was reading Frankenstein aloud to Beckett, he glanced up and saw the blond staring at fly that was flying around the room. Myles slammed the book on desk, making Beckett jump. "What? Yeah, I'm paying attention!"

Yes, he was easily distracted and a tad hyperactive. Myles used to snort at that. But was that such a bad thing now? To be happy and making others around you happy? He didn't know.

That night, he began to feel the consequences of being anti-social. He sat alone at lunch, to the point where he just went to his dorm to eat. Myles knew they called him a jackass, and he acted like he didn't care, but on the inside he was screaming that it wasn't true.

He saw his brother being so popular. People would scream, " 'Sup, Beckett!" and Beckett would scream back at them. No one said, "Hello, Myles." He didn't really care, anyways. But in the contest, the way Beckett's friends cheered him on, even if they knew he probably wouldn't win, they cheered. It made Myles ask himself, "What about me?"

Myles discovered at a young age that the key to success was being like his successful older brother, Artemis II. Since Myles spent more time with him, he knew how Artemis was, so, he tested being 'Artemis' at school, and now he knew he was terribly wrong.

Artemis had no friends (not that Myles knew of) and he didn't have a girlfriend. Sure, he had the attention, but not real love. Rachel didn't count, since Myles knew she was a gold digger. It was obvious. And whenever he goes to the school counselor, Dr. Po, he asks how Artemis was at St. Bartleby's. Dr. Po would say, "Not exactly delightful," and change the subject.

Myles noticed one more thing. Who was he, if he was trying to be like Artemis? A day ago he would've replied, "The smart twin," but now he wasn't so sure, seeing that _Beckett _could construct such an invention. He wasn't like Beckett, sporty and everybody's friend. And he realized he didn't like to be like Artemis, genius but lonely, Then…who was Myles Fowl?

* * *

Myles dragged himself from his bed and stumbled into the bathroom. After he took his shower and changed, he saw that his roommate Franklin (Frankie to others) hasn't woken up. Myles got one of Franklin's billiard stick and poked him a couple of times. Franklin's eyes opened and glared at Myles.

"Time to get up," Myles said, setting the stick down.

"Since when do _you _wake me up?"

Myles swallowed the lump in his throat. Myles had never wakened Franklin up. Franklin had the bad habit of staying up at the game room playing billiards and oversleeping in the morning. Myles never woke him up, because as Artemis had said once, "Every man for himself." And because of his fault, Franklin would arrive late to class.

Franklin would glare at Myles and say, "Roommates are supposed to rely on each other, man."

"Every man for himself," Myles would reply dryly.

"Roommates are supposed to rely on each other, right?" Myles said.

Franklin sat and looked at Myles, confused. "I guess. Thanks, dude."

"No problem. See you at class."

"Yeah."

Myles walked out of the room. He heard a, "Psst. Psst. Myles! You with the glasses!"

Myles sighed deeply and turned around. Beckett was hiding behind his dorm door. He walked towards him, he straightened his glasses and crossed his arms. "You were referring to me?"

"Ok, dude. So here's my plan. You and I have next hour together, so we just skip the class-"

"Skip?" asked Myles, horrified.

"Ugh, fine. _I _skip class and you ask to go to the bathroom. We meet at the auditorium and go to Dean Guiney's office."

"And we can't just _ask _to go to the office?"

"No, we can't. You know how the teachers are with me. And you know Professor Johnson's rule. Only one can go out at a time."

"Fine. What time shall we meet?"

Beckett glanced at his cell phone clock. "About 8:30, ok?"

Myles nodded. "Alright."

"Don't forget."

"I won't."

Beckett shut the door and Myles walked to World History Class, sitting in the back. That was strange of him, since he was a front row student.

The classroom was noisy, boys screaming vulgarities to each other and throwing paper airplanes and balls at each other. Myles hid himself under a book, and Franklin arrived, sitting beside Myles.

"Hi."

"Hi," Myles said.

Professor Johnson strolled in. "Alright class settle down."

"Fuck you Evan!" shouted a boy.

"Class…"

Evan shot a paper ball at the boy.

"Class…"

Someone fell from his chair.

"_Oh, for crying out loud."_

"SILENCE!"

And silence followed.

Professor Johnson took his role call list out and cleared his throat. "Gerard Avery?"

"Here."

"Reese Cobble?"

"Here."

"Franklin Connelly?"

"Here."

"On time now, Mr. Connelly?"

"Yes, sir."

"Right, then. Evan Copel?"

"Here."

Myles glanced at the clock. 8:05.

"Beckett Fowl?"

…

"Beckett Fowl?" repeated Professor Johnson.

…

He sighed. "Late."

Myles gritted his teeth. A bad habit of his. 8:07.

"Myles Fowl?"

"Here, sir."

Afterwards, they opened their books to page 285 and Professor Johnson lectured them on French history. And for once in his life, Myles wasn't paying attention. He was staring at the clock.

8:20. He was about to raise his hand for the bathroom until Gerard Avery asked, "May I go take a drink of water?"

"You may."

Damn him.

Myles waited 2 minutes more and Gerard came back, looking refreshed. His hand shot up.

"Yes, Myles?"

"May I go use the restroom, sir?"

"You may."

Myles walked out of the classroom and walked swiftly to the auditorium. He stood outside the auditorium for 5 full minutes until someone pulled him inside the auditorium.

"Idiot, what the hell were you thinking?"

"What?"

"Didn't you think a teacher that a teacher would be suspicious if you were just standing around?"

"Oh, sorry."

"Whatever. Just come on. I know a short cut to Dean Guiney's office."

Myles nodded. Among the darkness of the auditorium, they walked across the red seats, careful not to trip on anything. Nearby, they heard the band play 'Morning Glory'. Well, Myles was. Beckett was blabbering about how to ditch classes without getting caught.

"…And sometimes, just for fun, I sing the Mission Impossible theme. Not too loud, though. Don't want the teachers to hear."

Myles sighed.

They reached the end, and they walked through the corridors of the school. Well, Myles was walking through the corridors. Beckett was creeping against the walls of the corridors, humming Mission Impossible now. Beckett held Myles back and pushed him to the wall. A teacher passed by, taking no notice. After he left, Beckett peeked. "No one coming. Go! Go! Go!"

Myles shook his head, and walked into the office, Beckett following behind him.

Ms. Olsen was typing something out, and Beckett approached her with a grin. "Heya, Ms. Olsen."

"What do you want?" Ms. Olsen said, not looking up from her work.

"We need to see Dean Guiney, miss." Myles said.

She looked up. She was surprised when she heard such politeness from Beckett, but when she saw Myles, she wasn't surprised anymore.

"What for?"

"It's about my invention."

Ms. Olsen sighed. "Wait a minute."

She stood up and left for a bit.

"You think she'd let us in?"

"She has no reason not to, unless Dean Guiney is busy."

Ms. Olsen entered the office. "Sir?"

"Yes, Florence?"

"The Fowl twins are here to see you."

"What for?"

"It's about Beckett's invention."

"Oh. Hm. Let them in."

"Yes, sir."

Ms. Olsen came back. She approached the twins, hands folded behind her back. "Very well, boys. Dean Guiney agreed to see you."

Beckett beamed. "Thanks, Ms. Olsen." The passed the long hallway that lead to the headmaster's office. On the left wall there was a large window overlooking the large campus. On the right was a big banner that said, 'St. Bartebly's School for Young Gentleman', courtesy of the art club, of course.

Beckett knocked on the huge double doors. "Come in," they heard.

Myles opened one door and Beckett the other, and they both entered the dark office.

"Good evening, sir." They said in unison. They had to use politeness whenever the Dean was there.

"Hello, boys. Sit down." Dean Guiney gestured them to the velvet armchairs the were in front of his desk.

They nodded and sat down. Beckett was no stranger to the office, but Myles was astounded by the huge bookcase that laid behind Dean Guiney. Some were year books, the history of Ireland, the history of the school, and on the bottom row held some of Dean Guiney's favorite reads.

"So. Do what do I see the pleasure of seeing _both _Fowl twins?"

"It's about my invention...sir," Beckett said. He didn't like seeing straight into the old headmaster's eyes.

"Ah, yes. Marvelous invention that was, my boy."

"Thank you, sir."

"Yes, yes. What about it?"

"Well, I kinda need it back."

Dean Guiney looked surprised. "I don't understand. What do you mean?"

"He means, sir, that he needs you to return him the Beckett Dish," Myles explained.

Dean Guiney stood and shook his head. "I'm afraid I can't return such an invention back to you, Mister Fowl. It's on it's way to Sweden."

Beckett's eyes widened. He facepalmed and groaned softly. "Ugh, no. Why does this always happen to me?"

Myles saw the disappointment of his brother. He looked at Dean Guiney. "Sir, when does the Beckett Dish get revealed to the public?"

"Next week."

Myles nodded. "Thank you for your time, sir." He tugged on Beckett's sleeve. Beckett followed him out of the office, sniffling. He still had that cold.

"What are we going to do?" Beckett moaned. "Artemis is going to kill me."

Myles pursed his lips and ignored the _we. _He put a hand on his brother's shoulder.

Beckett shook his head, determination scrawled on his face. "No. Wait. I got an idea." He took his cellphone out.

Uh-oh. "Um, what kind of idea? What are you doing?"

"Plotting, Myles. Plotting."

* * *

Life has been boring, lately. It even has the predictable routine.

Ailward knew this would be the consequence of the job. Heck, he doesn't know how many times Madam Ko repeated it.

He was the only one that accepted the job. The rest of the Butler family was either dead or going on with their own life. He sometimes wonders what life would've been like if he had said no. But he didn't. He still valued the Butler family's duties. But that didn't help the boredom. He knew how exciting his cousin's job must've been with Artemis. If the prodigy built the whole entire empire at a young age, they must've done a lot of things, right?

Ailward sighed as he hit his last dummy. The only thing he has done was be in the gym and his other Fowl duties. Butler and Artemis were getting ready for their trip to Sweden tomorrow, so it would be just him. Juliet went back to the States, since she was finally contracted from the WWE two years ago.

His phone vibrated. He looked at the caller ID. It was Beckett. He scratched his neck. "Yes? Hello, Beckett?"

"Owl, Owl, guess what?"

"Did you forget something again?"

"...Apart from that. Guess."

"I give up," he said, not even trying to guess.

"Aw. You're no fun. Anyways, we're going to Sweden."

"What?" He heard Myles's voice in the background.

Even he was surprised. "We are?"

"Yup. Pack your bags with lots of coats, my man. Sweden is cold these times of the year. Myles, stop hyperventilating."

"Roger. I'm on my way."

"See you here. Oh, and don't tell our parents. We'll see you outside of the gates at midnight, 'kay, man?"

"Midnight?"

"Easier to sneak out that way."

"Fine."

"Alright, bye."


	5. Airplane Adventures

**Edited April 28, 2013**

* * *

-oOo-

"What?" Myles said.

"Yup. Pack your bags with lots of coats, my man. Sweden is cold this time of the year," Beckett said to Ailward on the phone.

Myles started hyperventilating. _"I think I'm having a panic attack."_

"Myles stop hyperventilating."

…

"See you here. Oh, and don't tell our parents. We'll see you outside of the gates at midnight, 'kay, man?"

…

"Easier to sneak out that way."

…

"Alright, bye."

Myles stared at Beckett angrily. Beckett was rubbing his hands together and he had his Cheshire Smile on. He definitely didn't like that smile.

"What?" Beckett asked.

"How are we supposed to go to Sweden?"

"On an airplane, duh."

"With what money?"

Beckett cleared his throat nervously. "Um, I don't think mom and dad will mind if we deep in a bit. She said that we only need to do that when we're in a problem, and this is a BIG HUGE problem."

Myles shook his head. "You're crazy. You're going by yourself."

"No, no, Myles. Please, man. Help me on this. Come on. Please." Beckett pleaded.

Myles glowered at him and crossed his arms.

Beckett got on his knees. "Come on. I'll do anything. Anything."

"Anything?"

"Yeah."

"Will you stop copying off my homework?"

"Yeah."

"Will you making such a big ruckus when you play videogames?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Will you stop hitting me?"

"...Won't promise anything but yeah sure."

Myles thought about it. If he skipped school, then his reputation will be ruined. But this...this was an adventure. Something exciting that actually made the adrenaline pump through his veins. Something even the rollercoasters haven't been able to do. How many chances will he have of this?

He sighed. "Fine."

Beckett hugged his leg. "I love you, bro."

Myles had the urge to kick him. But he didn't because they were by the office. "Whatever. You owe me."

"Big time."

* * *

Myles packed his things quietly into his messenger bag. The usual that you'd pack for when you sneak out of your boarding school. Clothes, socks, underwear, toothbrush, the usual.

He heard his doorknob rattle. Franklin seemed to be back from his billiards game. Myles stuffed whatever was left into his bag and ran to the door, but hitting his knee on the Franklin's bed corner on the way. He hissed. "Ouch." He limped to the door. He ruffled his hair and took his glasses off. He unlocked and opened the door. Franklin stared at him. "What happened to you?"

"I hit my knee on your bed. Aren't you gonna come in?" Myles said, rubbing his right knee.

Franklin nodded, still staring at Myles. Myles slipped his glasses on again, and said, "Sorry I locked the door. It was an accident."

"S'okay, man." Franklin replied, doubting it was an accident.

Myles sat on his bed, still rubbing his knee.

"You going somewhere man?"

"No, why?"

"You're dressed."

"Ah, I was studying and forgot to change."

Franklin glanced at the desk Myles used for study. It had a textbook and notebook open. He believed his excuse. "Oh, ok."

Franklin went into the bathroom and Myles changed into his pajamas and laid down in his bed. Franklin finally came out after five minutes and he turned the lights off. To Franklin, Myles was already asleep. But Myles was a very good actor.

Myles heard Franklin yawn and he laid down. Thankfully, Franklin went to sleep as soon as he hit the pillow.

Myles sat up, and quietly changed back into his clothes. He glanced at the alarm clock. 12:05. Beckett might kill him for being late. He crept to the door, and he closed the door. He heard a slight snort from his dorm mate. Myles paused and glanced at Franklin, whose foot was hanging from his bed. Myles shut the door behind him, not even making a sound, and walked quickly to the entrance.

Beckett wasn't there.

Did he leave already? Without him?

Beckett came down the hall, carrying his backpack over his shoulder. "Sorry I'm late. Overslept a little."

"No problem." Myles said, acting as if he didn't just come. "Are you ready?"

"Uh-huh."

"Did you pack everything?"

"Uh-huh."

"Underwear, everything? I don't want to share my underwear again."

"Yeah, yeah. What are you, my mom?"

Myles rolled his eyes and they ran out. The green campus of the school was covered in a blanket of white. Myles was having a hard time running in his boots and Beckett was suffering of cold feet.

Ailward tapped on the driving wheel of his Jeep. He sighed and glanced at his watch. It was a quarter past 12. They were late. He glanced up and saw two flailing people. One just fell face down on the snow (that one must be Myles) and the other just shouted "Come on!" to him (that one was Beckett).

They reached the metal gate. Beckett climbed it like a monkey, while Myles was having a hard time climbing. Beckett swung his backpack over the gate and it landed with a thump, and he swung his feet across the gate, and jumped down. Myles, on the other hand, was barely a foot up the gate. He climbed up slowly, and when he finally reached the top, his boot got stuck between the gate. He tugged to get it out, but managed to fall down. Good thing Ailward was there to catch his fall.

When Myles got in the back of the Jeep, Beckett was already there shaking the snow from his shoe. Beckett glanced at him. "You need more exercise."

Myles glared at him.

"What? It's true."

"Where to?" Ailward asked, pulling into the highway.

Beckett looked at Myles. Myles sighed. "We're going to Stockholm, right? We're going through an airplane."

Beckett nodded. "Yeah. Right. To the Dublin airport."

Ailward nodded, glancing at them through the rear view mirror.

When they arrived to Dublin's international airport, Ailward stepped out first and then the twins followed behind them. Much to their embarrassment, he held their hands through the large crowd to prevent them from getting lost. He sat them on two chairs the were by the ticket stands. "Don't move." He ordered them.

"We won't." Beckett said, taking out his Ipod.

Myles looked at Ailward as he bought the tickets, glancing at Beckett casually to make sure he didn't leave.

Ailward came back, holding three tickets in his hand.

"So?" asked Myles.

"I got the tickets, but the flight is for tomorrow."

Myles groaned and facepalmed.

"Oh well," Beckett said his usual cheery tone. "To the van!"

They slept uncomfortably in the van, Myles waking up with a stiff neck but Beckett was enthusiastic as usual.

When they entered the airport, Ailward glanced at his watch. "We still have an hour left. Do you guys want anything?"

Myles shook his head, but Beckett said, "Yeah, I'm hungry. For a sammich or something."

"Sandwich," Myles corrected.

"Don't care."

"Should we go to a McDonald's or something?" Ailward suggested.

Beckett was about to say yeah, but then he saw the big neon sign. The Happy Taco. "I want some tacos," he said, pointing at the food court.

"Ew. Airport food?" Myles said, disgusted.

"The food's actually good. Don't believe me."

"No, I believe you," Myles said, sarcasm dripping with each syllable.

Beckett went to the stall (believe it or not it had a line) and he waited a bit until he reached the front.

"Hello, welcome to the Happy Taco, how may I help you?" asked a man wearing an orange polo shirt and green pants. On a black nametag with gold letters it said, Co-Manager Conner.

"Um, hi, Conner. Erm...let me see..."

"I recommend the kiddies meal."

"Is there a kiddie toy included?"

"Of course."

"With those little mazes you give with the tray with crayons included?"

"Yes."

"I want the kiddies meal."

Myles was sitting quietly waiting for Beckett. He came carrying the tray. Myles gave him a disgusted glance. "You're actually going to eat that?"

Beckett bit his taquito. "Mm. Yeah, man. Want some?" He offered him a taquito.

"Ew no," Myles said, pushing the taquito away.

"Fine. You, Owl? You want one?"

Ailward shook his head.

Beckett shrugged. "Whatever. But when we're on the airplane, and all you guys are eating is peanuts, don't come whining to me." He started coloring the giant cactus on his tray.

When the only thing left was his soda, Ailward looked at his watch. "We gotta go."

Beckett nodded, and drank the last of his soda as he threw away the leftover and the soda into the trash.

They walked to the airplane, the air cold and filled with snow.

_"Oh dear," _thought Myles.

Once they sat down, Myles stared out the window. He could just imagine the disappointed faces of his parents when they find out.

_"Maybe, they're already used to it. With Artemis and Beckett," _he reasoned.

_"Yes,"_ said another part of him. The logical one. _"But they weren't expecting it from _you. _You're supposed to be the good son, remember?"_

Myles sighed deeply.

"You know what I love from Sweden?" Beckett said.

"What?" Myles asked.

"There are three things. The skiing."

"Uh-huh."

"The fondue."

"Of course."

"And the women."

"You're a pervert."

"Yeah, man. Have you _seen _them?"

Myles scowled and looked away.

Beckett groans and held his stomach.

"What's wrong with you now?" asked Myles.

"Dear lord," groaned Beckett, hugging his stomach. "Where's the bathroom?" He stood and found a flight a attendant.

"M'am, where's the bathroom?"

"Is it one or two?

"Three. My stomach is about to explode."

"Did you eat at the Happy Taco?"

"Maybe," he said, nodding.

"Come with me. Second class bathrooms can only support-"

Beckett groaned loudly. "Ugh, lady can you hurry it up?"

The flight attendant took him to first class. Beckett was still hugging his groaning stomach. "Damn it," he groaned. Then he saw a tall bald head.

_"No, it can't be. They're supposed to take the Lear jet!"_

"Butler, when is the Lear jet getting fixed?"

"They're fixing it right now, Artemis."

"Good. I can't stand this staring. The Lear jet was much more comfortable than this. And they call this caviar?"

_"Oh, fuck no. I'd recognize that whining anywhere."_

Beckett put his sweater hood up and scurried to the bathroom. _"What are they doing here?"_

Artemis poked through his caviar. A very pretty red head approached him. "Are you Artemis Fowl?" she asked, Swedish accent evident.

"The one and only," Artemis said, internally sighing.

"I'm Greta. So, what brings you to Sweden, Mr. Fowl?" she said, taking the seat no one told her to take.

"Business," Artemis said, looking out the window.

"Ah. So, you wouldn't like to enjoy Sweden?"

Artemis glanced at Greta. She really was pretty. But that didn't convince Artemis. Probably another gold digger.

"I don't know. What is there to enjoy of Sweden?"

"Well, there's skiing."

"I don't like sports. Not exactly my forte."

"Museums, opera acts."

"Oh?"

_"Yes, he seems interested," _Greta thought. She nodded. "Yes, Mr. Fowl. My father owns a branch of museums and theaters in Stockholm. Actually, his science museum is hosting the annual Science Fair."

"I was already going to that."

"Did my father invite you?" She mentally slapped herself in her forehead for saying that.

"No, but my brother's invention is going to be featured there. Did I need an invitation?

Greta fluttered her long eyelashes flirtatiously. "Of course not. Not for you."

Myles glanced at Ailward, who was reading _Gone With the Wind, _the book Butler borrowed to him.

_"How could Dom like this?" _thought Ailward. "We told him to eat at McDonalds," he commented.

Myles nodded. He stood up slightly. He saw no sign of Beckett. He sat back down and hit play. He was listening to Beckett's Ipod. It was made up of rock, a little bit of pop and rap, and electronic.

He drank some mineral water that he had in his own back pack. Beckett came, still hugging his stomach and his hood up. His face had the _oh, I don't feel so good expression. _If this would've been a cartoon, he would've been green.

Beckett sat down and took off his hood. "Myles, we're in deep doo-doo."

"Are you sure it's not just you?"

Beckett gave a dry laugh but his expression hardened quickly. "Since when do you have a sense of humor? Anyways, guess who I saw in first class?

"You should really stop with the guessing games."

"Well, I saw Greta, you know, the model. And she was talking to Artemis!"

Myles choked on his water. He would've done a spit take, but he didn't want to get the lady in front of him wet. He stared at Beckett in horror. "You're not serious. What is Artemis doing here, and speaking with a _woman?_"

"I don't know and I'm deadly serious, dude. I didn't know the jet would break down right now."

"What a stroke of luck," Myles said dryly.

"Butler's doing grounds." Ailward said, noticing the tall figure loom out.

Beckett and Myles put their hoods up and Ailward hid his face in the book. They sat still until:

"Dude, is that my Ipod?"

"Don't start."

"Aw, man. I wanted to listen to it."

"You owe me, remember?"

"Yeah, I know, but-"

"Little by little."

"Screw you."

"Likewise."

Butler passed them, not even giving them a glance. They were fighting over an Ipod, one strangling the other and the one being stangled punching him. "Give me my Ipod back you little-"

A vulgarity followed.

Once he passed by them second time and left the carriage, Beckett took his hood off. Myles won.

"Ok, we're saved."

"Until he does rounds again," Myles said, rubbing his neck.

"Shh, don't talk about that. So we're gonna have to modify our plans a little. Just a teeny tiny bit though. Are you evening paying attention?"

_At the end of the world, or the last thing I'd see, you are never coming home, never coming home.._the song blared through the earphones.

Beckett sighed and took his PSP out.

_Never coming home, never coming home._


	6. His own world

**Edited April 26, 2013**

* * *

"Pero, David, yo te amo!"

"Perdoname, Marisela, pero yo no te amo. Amo a Pamela!

Foaly munched on his chips (curry flavored). He licked his fingers. "This soap opera gets better every time," he commented to Holly.

Holly was balancing a pencil on her nose. "You say something Foaly?"

Foaly frowned and sighed. He was expecting that of Holly. You invite her for some human TV when she should be taking care of traffic. You give her some snacks. Try to have a chat with her and she completely ignores you.

* * *

Artemis looked out the window, then at Greta. She was babbling about some fashion show that happened in Madrid. He rolled his eyes and rubbed his right temple. His migraine was acting up again.

"Are you listening to me, Arty?"

Arty? Everyone knew his mother's petname for him. "Excuse me?" He has been putting up with this for too long. First it was because he was being a gentleman but this was getting annoying.

Greta pouted and twirled a ginger lock. "I'm so sorry, Mr. Fowl. I just want to share my experience with you."

_"Oh you gotta be kidding me."_ "Good for you, miss, but I'm getting ann-" Artemis paused, catching the glimpse of a camera.

_"They're on airplanes now?"_

Artemis hid his face behind his hand and nudged Butler.

Butler lowered his book. "Yes?"

"Look." Artemis cocked his head to the camera's direction, getting blinded temporarily by the flash.

Greta glanced at the direction of the flash and giggled. "Ah, I see you noticed Julian, my personal photographer. He takes photos of me on the weekends and sends them to Sweden Weekly. And he's a journalist, so he's always in the know. Oh, and I'm sure the sighting of me and you together will make first page! Come, Julian," she said happily, waving her hand to him.

Artemis gritted his teeth. Curse this woman. Of course, he being Artemis Fowl II, he would've sent this model...actress...he didn't know what she was but she was pesky, and he would've sent her on her way. But bad publicity would ruin his life, and possibly the business. So, he must behave.

See, Artemis has some experience with that. His mother set him up a private date when he was younger, when he just got into the industry. He sent the girl in tears after the date. But in his case, the girl was crazy and in a few words, a whore. She was all over him! Of course, a man with such etiquette won't allow that. Plus, all he said was, "Have some dignity..." But after that, he wouldn't get stopped bothered by paparazzi's for six months.

Julian came, holding his camera. He was a skinny and balding man, with glasses that reminded Artemis of Jon Spiro's. "Good day, Mr. Fowl."

Artemis gave a nod. He glanced at Butler, who was paying no attention to them.

The camera blinded him again.

Greta looked at the camera. "Aw, he blinked."

"Turn the flash off," Artemis said, rubbing his eyes.

"Oh, yes, Mr. Fowl. So sorry about that," Julian said, bobbling his head.

Then Artemis got squished. Greta posed and Julian took the picture. Artemis squirmed and Greta got off to see the picture. "Artemis, you have to smile! What is it with that scowl? At least try to make it look sexy. Like that cover you were on!"

_"I will have to make sure this woman suffers my lawsuit. Put high charges. Yes, that ought to work. And sexy? When was that picture even taken? I have no memory of that"_

"One more, Artemis. Smile this time."

_"Maybe if I smile they'll leave."_

Julian hid himself behind his camera. "Ok...3...2..1!"

Artemis smiled (looked more like a sour grimace) as Greta smooched him on the cheek. He resisted the urge to gag and wipe his cheek as she looked at the picture.

"Oh my gosh Artemis! You surely live up to your title! Is that your famous vampire smile? The journalist from Times sure wasn't kidding when she said it turned a women on!"

Artemis scowled. Yes, he saw the article.

"You probably only react to kisses!"

"Oh, no no no _no. _I smile when I want to. No need for that."

"Oh, Greta said, disappointed. Then she frantically looked through her bag and took her bright pink cellphone out. "Take the picture of us on my cellphone, Julian! I want to remember this moment. Remember to smile, Mr. Fowl!"

"We're formal now?"

She ignored that and Julian started clicking away.

"Butler.." moaned Artemis.

Butler was still in his book. He turned the page.

* * *

Foaly had to change his soap opera.

Well, actually, Holly found the control to his "TV" and changed it.

"And G-Nome just got slammed against the cage!"

So he was stuck watching recorded fairy wrestling.

Holly winced. "That's gotta hurt."

Then a loud siren that said "WARNING" all the screens of the many tv's in the room.

"Scopes?" asked Holly.

Foaly nodded and tapped two buttons on the keyboard, and the alarm turned of, and the the TV screens changed to a Swedish channel. With another the system started recording.

"-and what are your favorite inventions, Mr. Strotham?"

The reporter passed the mic to a chubby fellow, who was wearing a banana colored suit with a red tie and his ginger beard. "My favorite? Well, I don't really have a favorite, but I do have some honorable mentions. Please roll the tape."

There was a blond boy standing in a stage in front of and audience. He was presenting his _Beckett dish,_ which was no bigger than a tea cup dish and it glowed baby blue like the boy's eyes. It projected a movie surrounding the audience, with very high quality that almost reached fairy standards. Then, the boy played a piano piece, yet again, high quality. The with one touch in mid-air, the projection 'flew' back into the tiny dish and turned off.

"The dish is powered by an ion battery. Therefore, the battery is environmentally more friendly. It also lasts for a good three or four decades!" The boy said, excited.

That gave Holly the hint. "He used fairy tecnology. He must have."

Foaly shushed her.

"Well, that surely is an astounding invention, Mr. Strotham. Tell me, who is this boy?"

"I'll give you a hint. His brother is also a boy genius, and he's leader of a powerful enterprise."

"I don't know, sir. Who is this boy?"

"Beckett Fowl.."

"I should've known, Artemis Fowl's younger brother."

"Oh, hell no." Holly said, standing up. Foaly paused it there.

"Call Artemis."

* * *

Artemis's finger vibrated.

"Your finger is vibrating, Mr. Fowl," Julian said.

"Ah, yes." Artemis twisted the ring to his palm and bought it to his face. "Hello? Holly?"

"Artemis, would you like to explain what the hell your brother is doing with fairy tecnology?"

_"Oh no."_

"Is that your girlfriend?" asked Greta.

"Excuse me," Artemis covered the phone with his other palm. "Er, yes...why?"

Greta looked disappointed. She sighed and stood, Julian doing the same. "I thought you were single."

Artemis had to admit he wasn't surprised. Another gold digger. He lifted an eyebrow. "I apologize for disappointing you, Ms." He nudged Butler. "Butler, please do me the favor to confiscate this amateur of a photographer's camera and this woman's phone."

Greta's mouth dropped open. "B-B-But you can't do that to me! Do you know how much I need my phone?"

Artemis smiled his 'real' vampire smile."Oh? You should of thought of that before you invaded my privacy and took pictures of me." He whispered ominously, not wanting the other passengers to hear. "And yes, I can, and I will. By the way, if any of this gets out, I will sue your father for everything he has, miss, and you, Julian, I will send Butler for you. He may look old, but he still has a few tricks up his sleeve."

Butler cracked his knuckles for emphasis.

Greta stomped her foot and walked away, Julian dragged himself behind her. That was his favorite camara.

Artemis glanced at Butler. "Good job. But next time pay attention when I say 'help'."

"So sorry, Artemis. I was reading through my favorite part."

Artemis sighed and went back to his 'phone'. "I can explain, Holly."

"You sure have a lot of explaining to do. And who are you calling your girlfriend?"

"I have nothing to do with Beckett's project. I was surprised as you were. I'm on my way to fix this predicament."

"Well, how did he even get the technology?"

Artemis face palmed. "That was my fault. I had an old hidden storage of fairy technology. I had forgotten that Beckett was now tall enough to press the entrance button. I was careless."

Holly groaned then Artemis heard a whinny. "Artemis, you have to go out and get the invention _now _before the fair starts. You very well know that fair goes live throughout Europe. That fair is like...Eurovision to the nerds."

"Yes, I know. I'm on my way to Sweden, but I had a delay since I had to take a commercial. The jet had a major breakdown in the motor for some unknown reason."

"Fine. We will send this to Commander Trouble before the Council finds out. We will call you if anything happens."

"Very well. Good bye." Artemis hung up and rubbed his head. That migraine was pounding a hole in his head.

"How'd it go?" Butler asked.

"Better than I expected," mumbled Artemis.

* * *

Myles glanced at Beckett, who was playing a video game on his PSP. He was bored, since the Ipod battery ran out.

"Shouldn't you be planning right now?"

" 'Bout what?"

"About what? Where do you think you are?"

Beckett looked around. "Oh, right, I forgot. Well, we need to avoid Artemis, right?"

"Is that a question?"

Beckett frowned and shook his head. This is the way Myles acted when he tutored him. "No. Ok, then, we need to know where he is staying at, so we won't end up in the same hotel as him, right?"

Myles gave a nod.

"Question is, how?"

Myles stroked his chin, as if he had a beard. "If only we had some bugs. Do you have any bugs on you?"

"What am I? The military?"

Ailward patted his pants pocket. "I have some. A Butler always comes prepared."

"Ok, so next time Butler does his rounds, we stick it on him and there. I have a straw."

"And why do you have a straw?"

"It was so I could spit ball at you when I get bored, but it'll have to do for bug spitting.." Beckett turned his Ipod on, and saw _LOW BATTERY _on the screen. "The hell? Who the fuck wasted my battery?"

Myles and Ailward looked away. His Ipod meant serious business.


	7. The Suite Life

**Edited April 28 2013**

* * *

After the long airplane ride, they rented a car. "It was an emergency," Beckett said.

"Do you know how long this trip will probably take? Renting a car is expensive," Myles said to him.

Beckett shrugged. "Hopefully, Mom and Dad won't mind."

Sweden at this time of the year was cold, the streets were icy and the residents were covered in coats and scarves, occasionally carrying some warm drink in their hands. But they were used to this weather, unlike Myles, who basically had his hands inside his coat. Myles still wonders why he agreed to the stupid idea of his stupid twin brother. Why he was risking himself was beyond him.

He speculated on this while looking out the car window, only to occasionally to wake from this dream-like state to listen to whatever _stupidity_ Beckett had to say, then go back to thinking.

Beckett liked that Myles was with him. He was glad. Myles usually avoided him, or they would be fighting. He felt comfortable talking like Myles without insulting each other. But Myles still felt so distant. He hoped to fix this.

Ailward was driving. He knew the Fowl siblings were distant. All of them. Sure, Myles interacted more with Artemis, but they only talked once in a while. He felt sorry for Beckett. Ever since the boys started going to go to school, Beckett was the most isolated of the siblings, which is why Ailward trained him in kickboxing so he wouldn't feel so lonely at home. But he knew that Beckett wanted Artemis's attention, now he knew that he wanted both of his brothers attention, but the two were oblivious.

He asked Butler once, "Why does Artemis disappear so much? Not including those three years."

"He's lost in his own world," Butler had answered.

Something vibrated. The bug. Ailward looked at the boys. "Artemis and Butler are talking," he said, and they sat in silence.

There was slight static, but they heard Butler talk. "What did Holly say?"

"Holly. She seems to have a close relationship with Arty," Beckett said, only to receive a shush from Myles.

"Besides the scold? That she would arrive before the festival started. We will meet in the hotel room, so we have to leave the window open. She'll accompany us afterwards."

"Way to go Artemis," Beckett said, impressed.

"And did the Council find out?"

"Foaly and Captain Trouble are working on that, but no, not yet. Hopefully the news on Beckett's invention won't reach them."

Myles frowned._ "Who are the Council, and what do they have to do with Beckett's invenvtion?"_

"Yeah, hopefully is right. We don't want to put the fairy race in jeopardy again," Butler answered.

It was this part that made the three raise their eyebrows.

Beckett had a confused look on his face. "Is that a soldier term?"

Ailward shook his head, equally confused. "Not that I know of."

Far off in another rented car in front of them, Butler's sixth sense was telling him that someone was watching them. He had, of course, gave the car the usual check over, and there were no mics nor camera's hidden anywhere on the car.

He glanced at Artemis, who seemed to be normal. Normal doesn't really suit him though, but Butler can't stop to check him now, in mid-drive.

On the red light, Butler look around himself. His eye caught two buttons on his jacket pocket. He did a double take, and plucked the second "button" from his pocket.

Ailward heard some heavy static. _"Oh shit," _he thought. Butler found them.

Butler crushed the tiny mic. Artemis looked up from his smartphone. "What happened?"

"Someone's watching us."

Artemis frowned. "I wonder who they could be. My family's entire criminal record has been liquidated."

_They_ were panicking. Mostly Beckett though. Ailward and Myles's stoic mask hid it well. Beckett was pulling on his curly blond locks. "Oh no, oh no. They caught us! We're seriously screwed, guys. Screwed!"

Myles shook his head. "I don't think they know it's us. I think Butler just found the bug. They have no reason to suspect it's us. We're _supposed _to be in school, remember?"

Beckett's shoulders relaxed, realizing his twin brother was right. "Yeah...what are we going to do though? We don't know where we're supposed to go now."

Beckett wasn't convinced. Fowls never relied on luck.

They got out of the car, and Myles stretched, shuddering as the cold Swedish air blew past his face. They entered the lobby, which smelled of cinnamon and burning logs from the chimney.

"Wait here," ordered Ailward. "I'll go check out a room."

Myles nodded and sat down. Beckett went walking around, mostly to the aquarium , staring at the fish. Myles took out a newspaper. He saw in big black print, "Science Fair on Friday!" or something like it. He's still on the basics of the Swedish language. He frowned.

Beckett glanced at Myles, who was reading the newspaper, then looked upwards, and saw Artemis and Butler enter the hotel. He blanched then ran to Myles.

"Myles, we have to go!" he said, shaking on Myles's arm furiously.

Myles looked at him. "What for?"

"Look!" he nudged his head over to Artemis's direction. Myles gasped and put the newspaper up, hiding both of their faces.

"What are we going to do?" Beckett whispered frantically.

Myles glanced at them quickly, then immediately put the newspaper up. "We're going to have to hide. If we're lucky Ailward will finish checking out early."

"But they're coming towards us!"

"Hide!" hissed Myles, and they ran to a nearby luggage cart. Beckett started pushing it away from Artemis and Butler.

"This reminds me of this show. It was on Disney, what was it called? It was ironically of two twins too, but they were both blond. You should dye your hair My-oow! What was that for?"

Myles had kicked him. "For the bad joke."

They were by the aquarium, and they crawled behind it. Myles glanced up from above. Artemis and Butler were in line to check out, and Ailward was just getting out. Myles pulled on Beckett's arm. "Come."

It was Myles's turn to push on the cart. He did so quickly, bumping by Ailward. Ailward looked at the luggage cart that seemed to be pushing itself.

Then he heard a slight "psst." He looked down and saw Becket and Myles hiding. He tilted his head to the side. "What's wrong with you two?"

Beckett pointed at Artemis and Butler. Ailward nodded then pushed them away, until they passed to the hallway, where Myles and Beckett stood.

"We have to go, now," Myles said, walking ahead.

"Room 36!"

"Is it a suite or room?" Beckett asked.

"Room."

"Aw. But I would've preferred a suite."

Myles glanced back at Beckett. "Are you crazy?"

Beckett shrugged. "I'm used to living the suite life!"

Another kick. "Stop with the bad jokes."

* * *

Artemis paced around his room. Who could be spying on him? It can't be the government anymore, he wasn't even doing criminal activities anymore. He stopped, considering that it could be Phonetix that was miffed because he took their glory away.

The room was quite cold. He was about to call Holly until it suddenly shut. "Holly?" Artemis called.

Suddenly small elfin girl with a black uniform popped out. "Artemis," Holly said.


	8. An Answer

**June 25, 2013**

After two years I'm finally finished with this story. I started writing this story in August 28 - September 7, 2011. First time the chapters were really short and crappy, so I rewrote it and the story remains immature with my bad 12 year old humor. I will be ending this story in this chapter, in chapter eight. Yes, it is really short but then again I lost my muse. I even planned to rewrite the story again to see if I could get my muse again, but no such luck. So I decided to squish two chapters together and finish it here.

Lots of brotherly love in this chapter, some probably out of character, but I'll try to stick to character as much as I can. This ending perhaps won't do any justice to the story. There is still a lot of things that are left unsaid, Beckett and Myles still need to grow a bit and Artemis needs to be _fixed. _That will be left for your imagination.

Yes I know it's rushed but I just wanted it to be done.

Thank you so much for reading Simpleton and sticking to it even after my one year absence from it. Thank you for your kind reviews and for taking my immaturity. With young age comes arrogance.

This chapter was edited by me so there will probably be a lot of errors. Please excuse that.

* * *

_Doubt is a pain too lonely to know that faith is his twin brother._

- Khalil Gibran

* * *

When Beckett and Myles were born, they were very different from the moment people looked at them. Beckett has curly blond hair with wide blue eyes, looking beyond to the world but necessarily looking further. He has Myles for that.

Myles, on the other hand, has straight black hair with blue eyes darker than his brother's. They were all knowing yet yearning for more.

Their personalities were also very different. Beckett cares for the more simpler things in life while Myles scoffs at this, caring for the more grander things that were out there. But while Myles wants to know how, and Beckett wants to know why.

But they share one similarity. Both were curious, curious enough to care and listen. Beckett's attention span reputation made this hard to believe, but he does indeed listen.

The people he listens most to are his brothers. He has this undying love for Artemis and Myles, even if he no longer demonstrates it to Myles. Even if Artemis barely cares for him. But he feels happier when he has a civil conversation with them.

Sometimes the things they tell him are big things he can't understand. His brain processes it, but for some reason he couldn't comprehend. But even if he can't understand, he just smiles and listens, since he knew that Artemis and Myles like to be listened to.

When Myles listens, he analyzes and tries to learn. He can stay still to listen all day in the same position with an attention span that never wanes. He would question and show facial gestures, such as a smile to show he's fascinated or a frown to show he didn't quite agree. And just like Beckett, he has an undying love for both his brothers, even if he never really showes it.

And the twins did _used to _listen to each other. Beckett would always stop from what he was doing to hear what his brother had to say, even if he didn't understand. Myles listened to Beckett and even comment sometimes, even if it was stupid things such as how he caught worms.

They used to be never too far apart for too long. If Beckett was outside playing and Myles was inside experimenting, Beckett would go inside every fifteen or so minutes to check on his brother. Myles would look out the window to watch Beckett run around and smile, even if he himself couldn't be bothered to run with him.

There was this fond memory Myles has, one that Beckett couldn't remember because he has terrible memory. One time when they were six, Angeline had sent them both to bed earlier because of the company party they were going to have downstairs.

It was an hour earlier. Obviously they weren't asleep, because _"we're not tired!"._ Myles was staring up at their starry glow in the dark ceiling and Beckett was turning and shifting too much in his bed because he wasn't one to stay still for such a long time.

He turns to look at his brother. Myles was too still, he actually did look asleep. To confirm this, he stood, tiptoeing to his brother's bed.

"Myles, are you asleep?" whispers Beckett, shaking him slightly.

Myles turns his head to look at him. He shook his head. "No."

Beckett smiles, even if the room was dark Myles could tell. "Can I sleep with you?"

Myles frowns, Beckett could tell. "Don't tell me you're scared."

Beckett shook his head furiously. "No! Beckett isn't scared. I just want to sleep with Myles. Just this one night, please?"

Myles sighs and scooted over. Beckett crawled in quickly and pulled the covers over them. "I'm not sleepy," he whispers to Myles.

"Neither am I," says Myles. "It is too early for me."

"But mama and papa are having their grown up party downstairs right? They don't want us there," Beckett says.

"It's not that," says Myles. "We just can't play with so many adults down there."

"Do you think Arty is down there?" Beckett asks.

Myles nods. "Most probably. He's an adult now."

"He didn't say good night..." he pouts. Beckett always notices. He made himself act like he didn't, that he didn't care, but nothing passes by him. "Hey Myles, when you're an adult, what will you be?" Beckett asks.

"Like Arty," Myles whispers, eyes drooping. "I want to be as smart, powerful and successful as him."

Beckett smiles. "And have adventures like him?"

Myles nods. "If that's what it takes."

"Then I want to be like Butler when I grow up. I want to be big, strong and fast like him. So when you have your adventures, I'll protect you. I want to protect you, Myles," Beckett says, turning to Myles.

Myles glances to him. "You promise?"

Beckett nods. "I promise."

"Then I promise to protect you too," says Myles. With those promises, they both fell asleep.

* * *

"Holly?" Artemis calls out

"Artemis," answers Holly, appearing in front of him. She closed the window and took her helmet off. "You're lucky this thing has a heater installed or else I would have strangled you. You know how much I hate the cold."

Artemis ignores her. "Now, for the plan."

"Oh yes, do tell your marvelous plan," grumbles Holly, sitting down.

"This isn't too much of a complex situation," starts Artemis. "Not really life threatening. The only difficulty is that there will be too many people and I can no longer go unnoticed by the media."

"And? It's not like you don't like the attention."

"I _don't _like it. At least not this kind of attention. If I get noticed acquiring the Dish will be even more difficult. But that's why I'm not getting it."

"Oh you're talking about me?" blinks Holly.

"Yes. I've hacked into the program of the fair and the Dish is supposed to be the grand finale, at about 9:30 P.M. The fair starts at seven, we have two hours and thirty minutes to get the dish. I will distract the media, and you can go for Dish while Butler covers you."

"That's too simple for you, Artemis," Holly says, straightening a bit.

"It _is _for a simple, none too threatening situation. Unlike the C Cube heist, there isn't a mafia and an insane businessman involved," shrugs Artemis. "A simpleton could do it."

* * *

Beckett connected his charger to the wall jack. "So do you have a plan ready?" he asks Myles.

Myles types into his computer. "I'm hacking into the museum's computer program. From what it says here, the Dish will be presented at the end. Apparently they liked it so much that they're making it the grand finale," murmurs Myles, with a tint of envy. He looks up to Beckett. "How?"

Beckett frowns. "How what?"

"How did you make such an invention? What did you use?" Myles asks, taking off his glasses. Without them, and if you peer closely, he has the same face as Beckett, sharpened by some similarities to Artemis.

Beckett gave a sheepish smile. "You want to know? It's not really great."

"Tell me, Beckett, I really need to know," Myles insists.

"Well...have you ever gone to Artemis's closet? You know, the walk in closet where he keeps all his suits?"

Myles nods. "Once when I had to fetch something for him."

"Well...there's this button on the upper left corner on the door, really up high. You press it, and it opens a secret door. It's been there since we were kids. In there he keeps weapons. It's really weird, it looks kinda like NERF guns, but they're real. And really powerful. He doesn't use them anymore though because they were dusty when I opened it last time. I just pulled it apart and researched blueprints on the internet, combined some and poof. There was the Beckett Dish. Wires are really hard though, especially when they're so little and tangled. I almost cut myself once by how thin they were too."

Myles stares at him, even Ailward stopped from what he was doing to look at Beckett. Beckett gave an uncomfortable cough and then an embarrassed laugh. "Such things in the world, huh?"

Myles closes the laptop and stands. "I'm not going to help you anymore on this Beckett. You don't deserve it. You cheated!" His voice raised a bit there. "How could you?"

Beckett stands as well. "I'm sorry! I was..." he stares at Myles's angry face. Beckett's hands were trembling, Ailward stood as well just in case he started hitting things. Instead, he walks past Myles and leaves.

"Beckett!" calls Ailward, then looks at Myles. "Please help Beckett, Myles. You're already here. Just this once." Myles didn't answer, and Ailward sighs. "Please stay here. I'm going to go looking for Beckett. Do not move."

Myles nods to that, and Ailward leaves to search for Beckett.

Myles's hands had been trembling too.

-oOo-

Beckett never felt scared. He drilled it into his head a long time ago: FEAR DOESN'T EXIST. Of course it doesn't, not in his world.

And not many things scared him. Not really. He loves bugs, supernatural things fascinate him, he has faith in his brother's technology for cures for diseases and he awaits death patiently.

But he found something that really scares him. That left him trembling. The anger of his brother Myles.

He's seen Myles angry lots of times. Myles often gets angry with himself and it's not new to see him mad at Beckett. But he's never seen him this mad.

_Just how jealous were you to take his dream away? _Is what he just realized. That Myles had the right to feel angry. But Beckett felt too scared to apologize right on the spot, so for the first time in his life, he ran.

He ran to the roof of the hotel, no matter how cold it was and no matter if it was restricted to visitors at this time of the year (it had a pool, but no point in getting in while it's snowing). He exploded there, stomping and screaming and pulling on his curly blond locks.

Beckett sat down and pulls on his hair, no longer having an episode but he was taking deep breaths to calm himself down.

He heard a sudden noise, but he never heard the door open. He looks around and saw nothing.

"Frond, why do I let him do this to me?" whines a voice. It sounded feminine. "It's so cold."

"Who's there?" calls Beckett, looking around.

There was a silence, but Beckett swore he heard swearing in another language. "Your conscience!"

"My conscience...are you mad because I cheated and lied to my brother?" he says aloud.

"Why did you lie to your brother though?" the voice says softly, now somewhat closer.

Beckett looks down. "Because I wanted Artemis and him to notice me. I just got them into problems," he sighs.

"Well what are you going to do to fix it? Tell them the truth and do your best to fix your own problem, then you can apologize."

Beckett looks up to the sky. "If you think that's best. Thanks, conscience." He stands, and runs back inside.

Once he left, Holly Short took a deep breath. "I can't believe he fell into the conscience trick," she shook her head.

-oOo-

Ailward found Beckett downstairs looking at the aquarium again. He tapped his shoulder and Beckett immediately looks up. He gave a small smile and looks back to the aquarium. "Hey."

"Don't run out like that," says Ailward. "You could be taken away."

"You taught me how to defend myself," Beckett mumbles.

"Yes, but that doesn't stop some people," says Ailward. "People your age are often underestimated."

"Artemis wasn't," Beckett says gently. "Neither is Myles."

Ailward looks at him and heaves a great sigh. The boy has a hard time seeing his capacity. He put a hand on his shoulder. "Perhaps you should tell him how you feel."

"What about the truth?" frowns Beckett, looking up.

"That's what I mean," Ailward gave a nod. "Just be completely honest."

Beckett looks back at the ugly looking fish that was staring at him from the corner. "Fine. I know what to do."

When they returned to the hotel room Myles was on his computer. "So I have a plan ready," he says, looking at the computer. He couldn't look at Beckett right now.

"No need, I have one ready," says Beckett.

Myles looks up at Beckett now. "What kind?"

"You'll see," nods Beckett. "But what I need you and Ailward to do is..." he paused for dramatic effect, "just to walk around and enjoy the show."

"What?" says Myles and Ailward in unison.

"You guys heard me. I dragged you guys into this, but this is my fault, I'll solve it by myself." Beckett turns to Myles. "I'm sorry, okay. I didn't want to cheat and take your spotlight away. I just wanted you and Arty to notice me." He gave a smile. "`M sorry."

Myles's anger suddenly diminished a bit. "It's fine," he says softly.

* * *

The Strothom museum was quite big and elegant, but not for Myles's tastes. Too futuristic, he decided. He liked the museums that look castle-like.

Beckett loved it. Full of glass and shiny metal. When they were inside it was full of people in elegant dressing and experiments all around, things flying around and others exploding.

Ailward didn't like the idea of 'walking around'. He knew Beckett had something planned. There was no wide smile to show he was plotting, but something twinkled in his eyes. And the plan was too 'simple'. For his role, anyways. He was used to the harder work, this was too easy. Walking around and looking at experiments. Sounded boring, actually.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" says Beckett. "When I finally end my presentation, put some sunglasses on, alright?"

"Why?" frowns Myles.

"Just listen to me! Trust me, you'll see," grins Beckett. "And I gotta go off now, see ya!" he waves off, leaving.

"Wait, Beck-" Ailward groans and walks off with Myles.

Artemis Fowl II enters the building with Butler right behind, at the moment he stepped out of the vehicle there were people coming up taking pictures and many asking questions. Some thing or two about the model Greta was mentioned but he didn't answer any of those questions.

"He wasn't kidding about the suffocating attention. Humans are annoying," thought Holly, flying in.

While Artemis distracts the press, Holly went backstage.

"A dish, a dish..." she murmurs, looking around the many projects. She saw the white Frisbee type of thing with an incandescent white light emanating from the center. As she approached it, she stopped when she saw a tall boy approach it.

"Are you sure you're Beckett Fowl?" asks the backstage manager, frowning in disbelief.

Beckett nods. "Mhm. You can check if you like, I have no reason to lie."

The man kept frowning. "Alright, you can present it."

Beckett glances at the man and gave a smile. "No one can control this thing like me anyways. I'll leave them in awe."

Holly curses and rose up to the ceiling. "Only a Fowl can flaw a Fowl," she grumbles. Foaly had installed a caller that connected also to Artemis's ring phone. She calls him from there.

He took a long time to answer. "What is it?" he says in a slight hiss. There were still people asking him questions in the background.

"Your brother is here. Beckett's his name right?"

"What? He's supposed to be at schoo-" Artemis seems to take a pause. "Alright...wasn't expected but that's just fine. I'll just have to go in personally now."

"And what about the press?"

"They can wait if they want. I stop my priorities for no one. Meanwhile make sure Beckett doesn't leave."

"You should really stop giving me orders as if you're my boss Artemis. You're pushing my buttons."

* * *

Beckett was patiently waiting, sitting down and holding the dish tightly on his lap. Many people asked him if he really _is _a Fowl, he just gave a polite smile and a 'Perhaps'.

And as he waited he heard loud voices. They finally stopped when the backstage door closes. He glances over and saw his brother come in. He took a deep breath in and smiles over and waves. "Arty!" he yells.

Artemis went directly to him, his pace rushed and he was expressionless, but Beckett could tell he was nervous. Artemis stops in front of him, about three feet away.

"What are you doing out of school?" he asks.

"I'm going to present my invention," Beckett answers quickly.

"With who's permission?"

"No one's. Mine."

A vein throbbed. Artemis _hated _backtalk. And this is the first time Beckett does such a thing.

"But I have a plan," Beckett says afterwards. "I'm sure it will work."

"I prefer to go with mine," Artemis says. "Just listen and-"

"But I'm sure it will work," Beckett says again. "Please. This is my problem and I need to fix it. Trust me, Artemis."

Artemis's mouth became into a grim thin line. He's never seen Beckett so determined. The Fowl determination was a force to be reckoned with.

"I'm sorry I took your things without your permission, Arty," Beckett continues. "I'm sorry I cheated in the competition. I'm sorry I messed up big things big time. Please let me fix things on my own account."

Artemis relaxes. "Are you sure it will work?" he asks, looking down at the blond boy.

Beckett nods. "I've never been more sure. But if it doesn't work we'll go with your idea all right?"

"Fine," sighs Artemis, rubbing his forehead.

"I can't be a nuisance to you and Myles anymore," says Beckett softly, setting the dish down. "I was desperate but I made things worse."

"Desperate for what?" Artemis asks, frowning.

"For attention," Beckett smiles sadly. "For yours and Myles attention. You guys left me out, and I just wanted you guys to _look _at me. This was the only thing I thought of and it was a totally bad idea."

Artemis was shocked. Poor boy felt ignored by his brothers. Artemis hadn't noticed, but then again he's hardly at home.

"I'm sorry," says Artemis, he could say a sincere apology to his brothers without much difficulty. "I didn't realize that I was ignoring you."

Beckett shook his head. "It's fine. That's just how you are with everybody."

Artemis blinks, but didn't say anything.

"Beckett dish presentation in twenty minutes!" calls the backstage manager.

"Here's the plan," Beckett says, and laid it out to Artemis.

* * *

Artemis called Butler and Butler went looking for Ailward and Myles. They were taken to the auditorium, which was full already. Myles sits besides Artemis, avoiding any conversation or even directing a word to him. Artemis instructs them to put the sunglasses on once Beckett strolled onto the stage.

Beckett changes onstage. He is gracious, with a wide beautiful smile that he could give so easily. His movements were timed, and even if he was nervous he wouldn't show it. He gave the public the same presentation he gave at school, perhaps with more demonstrations and examples but it was the same.

"When I made it," starts Beckett. "I reused old technology, old technology from my older brother's storage. They were strange little things that looked old and dusty but they were actually newer and better. So I took them apart and created the Beckett Dish. But other than something that has entertainment purposes, I wanted to make it something more. So what I did," says Beckett, as he worked around the dish. "Was combine that old technology. That old technology was weapons. Weapons that were probably more powerful than the ones we have now."

Beckett paused and looks at Artemis and Myles for comfort. He puts his sunglasses on and then looks back to the crowd. "There was this arrow head type of thing. But when I turned it on, it detonated, and I fell unconscious for nine hours. I have a feeling that the arrow head thing could've done much more, but it was too old to. So I put it into my dish, and so the Beckett Dish is not only something to get rid of boredom, it is also a weapon!"

_Weapon _was the key word. Beckett threw it into the air and the dish self destructed, and a blue light was emitted from the dish as it exploded, and the people in the audience and backstage fell unconscious.

"I also combined it with your old memory wipe thing," says Beckett. "So it will set back their memory to two hours ago. They will not remember anything."

"How useful," murmurs Artemis. "Even the light went out."

Beckett grins in the dark, Ailward and Butler turning on flashlights they carried. "I wanted to make my Dish really badass."

"Sure you did," sighs Myles, and they walked out by the backstage door.

* * *

"So the dish is destroyed?" asks Holly.

"I saw it with my own eyes," answers Artemis.

"And there will be no memory of it?"

"No. The Beckett Dish was never presented. If the museum claims to hold such a thing it will be called as a lie and a fraud."

Holly sits back. "And your brothers?"

"Being sent back to school at this moment. Both are bitter."

"Understandable. Did you at least apologize?"

"You know my apologies are never taken seriously," Artemis says, looking out the car window. "When have you taken them seriously?"

Holly hesitated. "At the very end."

"Exactly," sighs Artemis. "I don't expect them to forgive so easily. We Fowls aren't forgiving creatures by nature."

"Typical," grumbles Holly. "Runs in the Fowl blood."

-oOo-

* * *

Back at the airplane, Myles was trying to go back to sleep but Beckett was looking out to the starry sky. "Are you awake Myles?" he whispers, glancing at his brother.

Myles looks at him. "No," he says, leaning his head back.

There was a long silence, and then Beckett whispers, "I did tell you I'm sorry, right? Before going to the museum."

Myles closes his eyes. "Mhm."

"I'm sorry for taking your dream away," says Beckett. "I'm sorry for lots of things."

"Such as?"

"For being an envious jerk. For being jealous of something that doesn't exist. I thought you were really close to Artemis, but I forgot that Artemis only lets people close enough to an extent."

Myles opens his eyes again, but leaves them half-lidded. "You are right about that."

"And for breaking our promise. I didn't know you were suffering."

"I was trying not to make it noticeable," whispers Myles in a bitter tone.

"I'm your twin," laughs Beckett, trying to make it quiet because other people are sleeping. "I notice a lot of things. I just have to...look farther."

"I haven't been keeping up in our promise either," sighs Myles. "We were both being selfish. But that's just how the Fowl's are."

"We can break that, right?" whispers Beckett. "We don't have to be like Artemis or the other Fowls before us?"

Beckett expected an answer. Myles just closes his eyes and says, "I don't know."

* * *

End. I hope you enjoyed it and thank you so much for reading and your kind reviews.


End file.
